<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Love on a Shooting Star by ALittleClassicAlittleModern</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22565791">Love on a Shooting Star</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ALittleClassicAlittleModern/pseuds/ALittleClassicAlittleModern'>ALittleClassicAlittleModern</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Supergirl</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, F/F, Fluff, Love</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 08:28:52</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,252</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22565791</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ALittleClassicAlittleModern/pseuds/ALittleClassicAlittleModern</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>This chapter is just a quick back story, after there will be a huge time jump. I just thought how cute it would be if Lena made a wish on a shooting star but it was actually Kara's escape pod.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Eliza Danvers/Jeremiah Danvers, Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>60</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Love on a Shooting Star</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It had happened quickly, one moment Lena was laughing and staring up at the stars with her mother being tickled and kissed and being cherished. The next she was facing a man with dark cold eyes that looked at her as though she was insignificant while smiling warmly, who the social worker called her father.  A week later, after the obligation of showing the world that newest Luthor was being cared for, Lena was sent off to a very prestigious all girls boarding school with a bank card and account to match because money was no object and the last thing her new family wanted was for the world to know how very little care or concern they had for her. Besides… who needs love, when you have money? Right?</p><p>Lena look out the window quietly as tree after tree passed before her on the drive to her new school. Greta, the older woman with grey watery eyes and silvering hair pinned up in a basic twist, whose care Lena was placed who made it a point to keep things very indifferent and perfunctory. No unnecessary words or actions. Straight to the point, no need for fluff. Lena didn't mind, it was nice to be left alone, and not have to smile happily when it was the last thing she felt. </p><p>"We are here," Greta stated causing Lena to look toward her side.   </p><p>"We are?" Lena asked confused by the simplicity of the building she was looking at.</p><p>"Yes, this is one of the dorms. The school has a separate entrance and it’s a holiday."</p><p>"How many are there?" </p><p>"I'll leave that to Ms. Hayashi, the Headmistress of the school," Greta stated pointing to the woman waiting for them on the steps. </p><p>Lena looked toward the younger woman, who smiled warmly as the car came to a stop before her. </p><p>"You must be Lena," Ms. Hayashi said as she offered Lena her hand.</p><p>"Yes."</p><p>"Well it is a pleasure to meet you." she smiled warmly and Lena noticed it actually reached her eyes. "And you must be Greta," Ms. Hayashi said also extending her hand.</p><p>"Yes," Greta said plainly and to the point. "If there is not further need for me… Ms. Luthor, I leave you in the capable hands of the Headmistress." and without actually waiting Greta turned on her heel climbing back into the car and left.</p><p>Together they watched as the silver Mercedes disappeared down the lane.</p><p>"They always seem in a rush to leave," Me. Hayashi said quietly. Lena scoffed in response turning back to look at the headmistress. "I'm sorry for your loss, Lena," Ms. Hayashi said her brown eyes crinkling with sincerity.  </p><p>Causing Lena to tense at her kindness. Simply nodding in response and looking down. </p><p>"A lot of the girls here are like you, Rich absent parents who use money as a replacement for quality time. Very few ever know where their parents are, and even a few like you rarely go home during the holidays. But, I think you will like your roommate, Sam Aris. She loves science and is quite the tech junkie. Please know that I am here, whenever you need. Right behind the dorms."</p><p>"How many dorms are there?" Lena askes curious.</p><p>"5 each with 12 two occupant rooms. We are a small boarding school, many of the students are legacies. Your grandmother Luthor attended here. She was quite the spirited one. I can show you a picture of her sometime, she won the school many an award."</p><p>"Okay," Lena stated.</p><p>"Good, now let me show you to your room." Ms. Hayashi said again smiling as the two fell into easy conversation.  </p><p>Ms. Hayashi had been right about Sam, Lena had fallen in love  instantly when she had pulled out her snack stash. Sam had every kind of sweet or salty snack around the world. Telling Lena to help herself whenever she had a craving. Her brother, Gino, a travel and food blogger sent her care packages where ever he was and always kept her supplies full. </p><p>Later, they had gone out onto their balcony and Lena shared some of the various stories her mother had made up or pointing out her favorite constellations and some cool facts to go along with them.  Sam was making moaning about how good the chips from Portugal was when a shooting star streaked across. Sam squealed that they had to make a wish. </p><p>So as they each closed their eyes, hands clasp like a prayer, Lena wished for someone who would love her unconditionally. </p><p>**********</p><p> </p><p>She was coming in too fast, and the on board computer was screeching at her that she would be crash landing in 10 seconds. This knowledge cause Kara's world to narrow to a pin prick of fear. Kryptonian steel was supposed to be indestructible. And Kara was not excited to be testing its invincibility as her pod began to spin making her stomach weak and her descent worse. </p><p>As the pod came to a sudden and resounding stop Kara's world turned black.</p><p>"Kara," she heard a voice that sounded oldly like her uncles call to her and saw a man who wore the crest of the house of El on his chest in. She opened her eyes briefly before the void swallowed her again. </p><p>**********</p><p>Kara sat upon the grass looking out upon the water from the Danver's yard. It was calming and reminded her of the view from her home on Krypton. Earth was not what she had expected. She was sent here to look after her cousin since he was a baby and to ensure he would not be alone. But she had been lost… somewhere… for over thirty years and he was now a full grown man with all these amazing abilities. Abilities he said was because of the radiation from the Earth's red sun which made them stronger and many other things he would show her as they trained. She felt lost, and a part of her was scared, but she trusted her cousin, and he trusted Jeremiah, the man, whose team had found her. Along with Jeremiahs wife, Eliza. However Kara, was weary of their daughter, Alex, who looked at Kara like she had eaten a bad Liitchii fruit. </p><p>"Kara," Kal-El begin, speaking kryptonian as he sat beside her in the grass. "I will stay her with you for now, so that I can help you control a few of you new abilities that will turn on with the sun rises."</p><p>"Like what?"</p><p>"Well first, it will be your hearing, the world will become very loud and painful. I will teach you to filter out the excess and to be able to focus. Next will be your sense of sight, which will require you to relax. And I will teach you how to fly, so that we can train in my fortress where it is safe and very private."</p><p>Kara nodded, looking out thinking.</p><p>"How are you?" Kal-el asked. </p><p>"I am scared and confused. I was supposed to be teaching you all these things. I was supposed to be the one protecting you, not the other way around. </p><p>"I understand, but not you get to be a kid, and have fun. The people who found me and raised me did an amazing job, and I know the Danvers will to. But just remember if you ever need me, I'm just a phone call away."</p><p>"Thanks, Cal." Kara said leaning her head upon his shoulder.</p><p>"My pleasure."</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>